Princess Protector
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: After they move to Vaniville Princess Serena's parents go back on their promise to allow her to go on her own Pokemon Journey, so she runs away, assuming the alias Yvonne, aka; 'Y'. But with Team Flair around 'Y' is lucky that she has all her new friends around her –especially the handsome and charming X- right? AU. Game-ish based, slightly manga-ish based. Kalosshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Princess Serena

**Hi guys, here is my new fic. Hope you like it. Um... not really any warnings I don't think. This fic basically follows Pokemon X/Y but with extra plots and things. Some language, some shipping, but not in this chapter, and nothing above a T rating. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Other than that, enjoy.**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Princess Serena

* * *

"But Papa, I'm ready!" Princess Serena Gabena protested, following her father, holding up her skirt as she walked. She bit back her other protest _but you promised!_

Because that sounded childish, she was eighteen years old! Too old for something so immature.

 _And_ too old for her parents to use 'you're too young' as an excuse to stop her from going on her own Pokemon journey.

She was eighteen! Most kids went on their Pokemon journeys when they were twelve-fourteen! Some went as young as ten!

"I'll take Dame with me if that will make you feel any better," she wheedled, her father's fully evolved Delphox behind her trilled in agreement.

"My answer is still no Serena," her father said firmly, "you're my only heir and my baby girl, if something happened to you how would I go on living?"

Serena's heart softened, her father just cared for her too much, how could she be upset with him?

However... "I can't be your baby girl forever," Serena said gently, she stopped walking, "I'm going to have to grow up sometime."

Her father sighed and stopped too, turning to face her, "I know sweetie," he said in an equally soft voice, "but just not right now, maybe next year, wait until you're nineteen, it's a good age to go on a Pokemon journey."

 _Maybe next year!?_ Serena's anger returned full force and she nearly wept with frustration, he'd been saying that since she was ten years old! First it was "no ten is too young, eleven is a better age to go on a Pokemon journey." Which Serena hadn't liked but had understood and accepted, then it was, "no, eleven is too young, twelve is a better age." Then thirteen, then fourteen, then fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen now _nineteen!_

Serena ground her teeth together. She glared at her mother furiously for saying nothing even though Serena knew her mother was on her side, Grace had been winning Ryhorn racing competitions since she was Serena's age, it was how she and Serena's father had met. Serena had once wanted to take after her mother and be a Ryhorn racer but that dream had been squashed by her father when she was thirteen and had first been old enough to compete, he said it was too dangerous for a Princess.

But in return he had promised she would be allowed to go on her Pokemon journey when she turned fourteen! Obviously _that_ had _never_ happened. But this time Serena was done with broken promises!

"You said I could go on my journey once we settled into our new castle," Serena reminded her father, careful to keep her raging emotions out of her voice.

Guilt flashed across her father's face, "yes I know what I said Serena, but now I wish for you to listen to what I am saying now."

"You said that after you refused to allow me to leave when I was fourteen," said Serena, her voice trembled as she spoke, she took a deep breath before continuing, "you promised me then too!" Ugh, no good, her voice was rising, she hadn't meant to shout.

She could see even more guilt in her father's eyes, sadness too, Serena bit her lower lip, she didn't want to make her father sad!

"Serena! We just got this lovely Palace, why not enjoy the beautiful warmer months here with us and leave in the autumn when it's cooler? We can pick up this conversation then," Queen Grace interjected, seeing the distress in both of her most important people's faces.

Yeah, they'd pulled that one on her too, remembered Serena, the year before last when she'd been sixteen her mother had begged her to remain in the palace for the warmer seasons too, then when autumn had finally rolled round she and Serena's father had insisted that it was now to close to winter to go anywhere and she could not leave until the weather was warmer.

 _"I've heard_ that _before!"_

Her voice trembling Serena excused herself and walked away, she sat down on a stone bench and breathed deeply, trying to compose herself, _crying won't get you anywhere, crying won't get you anywhere, crying won't get you anywhere,_ she chanted to herself, trying to stop herself from shaking.

Serena ran her hand over her face and sighed, what could she do? She might be eighteen but they were her parents, no meant no. Even though she was legally able to do as she liked they were still her parents, she would still be their daughter, she didn't want to fight with them.

But while she was legally be able to go on a Pokemon journey without their consent she was also be able to take the throne which her father wanted her to do once she was married. Serena's plan had been to find a nice man and marry so her line was secure as soon as she was eighteen, but she'd planned for all of this to happen _after_ she'd been on her Pokemon journey.

But what could she do? It wasn't like she could just run away.

While the idea was appealing, she couldn't consider it, if something happened to Serena her father would be left without an heir, the King could not produce any more children, the nobility of the country would tear itself apart trying to take the throne, this wasn't just about her, this was about the people who were her responsibility.

Not to mention the terror she'd put her parents through.

But... How could Serena become a good Queen, the sort of Queen she wanted to be, if she just stayed inside her castle all day every day and never went out at all ever?

Once she was actually Queen it would be too late, she would never be able to leave for the amount of time it took. The amount of time needed to grow a bond with Pokemon and understand the creatures who shared this land with her people. The amount of time it took to visit each and every town and place. The amount of time it took to meet the people who would one day be her subjects and to see them, see what they needed as opposed to being a figurehead who stayed inside her castle all day with reports written on paper.

Serena chewed her lip thoughtfully.

Her father was not that well liked of a King, he never visited his people, he had never gone on a Pokemon journey and shown he had the compassion and brains necessary for that kind of undertaking. The people weren't sure they could depend on him, Serena wasn't stupid, she heard the whispers and she did not want the same things said about her.

She had to go, she had to. But not just for the people and Pokemon, for herself too.

But she was going to have to be careful about this, she could not let anything happen to her, for her country's sake, if not her own. _I'll just be travelling around Kalos with Pokemon to protect me. What's the worst that could happen?_ She thought logically. Grimly Serena nodded and stood from the bench, okay, running away it was.

* * *

This, as Serena had thought earlier, had the potential to go very, very wrong. Heck, it was very, very wrong now, it would scare the life out of her parents and left open the possibility that she would be hurt, kidnapped or killed. This would definitely rank highest on the list of most selfish things Serena had ever done, but to her it also ranked highest on things she needed to do if she wanted to live with herself.

Serena waited patiently until after dinner, before the meal she was busy packing. She kept herself away from her parents, let them think she was still angry (which wasn't entirely untrue) but let herself be seen wandering the gardens and playing with the Pokemon who lived around court. These were things she normally did and Serena knew it was important to let herself be seen doing them so she did not arouse her parents' suspicion by immediately secluding herself in her room after their fight.

After dinner Serena actually _did_ seclude herself in her room, she primly told her parents that she was tired and had a headache (emotional stress quite often gave Serena headaches as her parents well knew) and that she wished to retire early. Timidly her parents wished her a goodnight and Serena returned the wish hugging them both longer than usual, trying to pour every ounce of her love into the hugs. She would miss them, but it wasn't like it would be forever. Then she walked off towards her rooms, her father's Delphox in tow.

"I'm counting on you Dame," she whispered, handing the Pokemon a wig that looked remarkably like her own hair once Serena had freed it from the tie she wrapped around its ends.

Dame the Delphox trilled in agreement, taking the wig between her almost human-like hands. She might be the King's Pokemon but she was _Serena's_ guardian, protector and friend for all her life and would do anything the young blonde asked of her.

Serena helped the Delphox climb into her bed and then settled the wig and sheets around her. Under the covers the Delfox looked enough like Serena's sleeping form that no one's suspicions would be aroused. Serena had absolutely no doubt her parents would send someone to check on her to make sure she was sleeping like she said she was and not doing _exactly_ what she was really doing, but none of them would dare interrupt the Princess's sleep so Dame would be able to fool them for her.

She patted the Delphox's shoulder, "just until someone comes to check on me, okay?" She whispered. Dame trilled in agreement again but did it quietly. Serena smiled and kissed her furry cheek, "thank you. I love you and I'm going to miss you." Her throat closed slightly, she really was going to miss her parents too and already regretted the terror she would put them through. But she left a note with Dame and would write to them as she left each town to let them know she was okay.

Serena left.

* * *

The days were longer in these warm summer months and Serena had hoped to be well on her way to the neighbouring Aquacorde Town before it even began to get dark but as she walked through the streets of Vaniville Town she walked past a boy her own age with dark hair talking to a girl with pigtails her age or a year younger, the girl seemed to be complaining that they were 'one person short.'

"And I don't think there are any other kids who are interested in Vaniville!" The girl finished, her voice reaching a high-pitched whine.

The boy's eyes fell on Serena, "what about her? I don't remember you asking her."

The girl brightened, "I've never seen her before, maybe she doesn't live here. Or maybe she's new," she headed over to Serena.

The boy sighed, "Shauna I was not actually suggesting you walk up to a total stranger and ask them," he called after the pigtailed girl (who was apparently named Shauna), following her anyway, lacing his hands behind his head.

"Hiya!" The girl said, and Serena tensed involuntarily before remembering she had never been to Vaniville Town before and her father didn't allow paparazzi to take photos of the royal family, these two would never recognize her.

She relaxed, "hi."

"I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" Shauna asked, Serena wasn't short but she wasn't particularly tall either (5 feet, 7 inches) but this girl was at least seven inches shorter and peered up at her with huge grey eyes.

"Y-yes," stammered Serena, feeling briefly guilty for lying but hey, what had she expected? And what else could she do?

Besides, she was new here, _that_ wasn't a lie.

The boy smiled, "then welcome to Vaniville Town! My name's Xavier, but everyone calls me X. That's my house there," he pointed at the house closest to the palace.

Huh, he was her neighbour. When he started talking his voice drew Serena's attention away from Shauna for the first time and she looked at him.

He was handsome, very handsome, actually. With dark hair that swung to his chin and was cut scruffily across his forehead. He was taller than Serena, maybe 5'9 or 5'10 and had gorgeous brown eyes darker than his hair.

 _Oh wow,_ Serena couldn't help but think. Then she mentally shook herself.

Shauna jumped slight drawing X and Serena's attention back to herself, "and I'm Shauna! Great to meet you~!" Her voice ended in a singing-like tune.

"N-nice to meet you too, I'm... Yvonne," not a lie either. Her middle name was Yvonne. Serena said shyly, smiling at Shauna and at X, she'd been staring at him, she realized, blushing slightly, she hoped he didn't notice. But, he'd been staring at her too. So it was okay.

Then again, maybe he'd been staring at her wondering why she was staring at him like a loon. Her cheeks pinked.

Shauna hesitated for a second before wondering if she was moving too quickly but didn't see any way to ask this in a more causal way.

"So, Yvonne, have you ever been on a Pokemon journey?" Shauna asked, her eyes bright and interested.

"N-no," said Serena, still shy and unsure of how to talk to people her own age, she hefted her bag, "I'm hoping to go now."

Serena thought Shauna's smile would split her face, "great! Us too!" She hesitated for a split second, "X and I are starting a journey at the same time as a couple of other friends, and the two of us are getting a Pokemon from Professor Sycamore, you know who that is?"

"Who doesn't?" Said Serena, intrigued by the mention of Kalos's greatest scientist -she'd heard he was handsome too- "that sounds great."

"But," Shauna bit her lip, her eyes and whole face were very expressive and Serena saw clearly when she filled with worry. "We're taking these Pokemon partly as a favour to the professor. We're supposed to raise them and document their progress on the Pokedexes he was going to give us but, we can't just take two Pokemon and leave the third behind. And we're not experienced enough to take two at once," X nodded, "so we need a third person." Shauna finished, "so... I know we barely know you but... would you consider taking the third Pokemon? You don't really have to do anything, you just need to raise the Pokemon the best you can, so... whaddaya say?" She finished in a rush.

Serena considered, she had planned on staying out of the spotlight and going on a Pokemon journey with a Pokedex and Pokemon from a famed professor was not staying under the radar. But... Serena hesitated, she really didn't want to let these two down, and... why not? She didn't have any Pokemon, it would be nice to start off with one.

"Please." Said X quietly.

Oh what the heck? Serena smiled, "sure."

Her adventure began.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed guys. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie

**Hi guys, I'm back!**

 **Before we get started I want to thank UCCMaster, Hulk Davidson1010 and Destiny Dreamer 3 for all their support. I was so not expecting to get any results so quickly! You three are the reason this chapter was finished so quickly!  
**

 **And UCCMaster thank you for your review as well! I have Pokemon Y too, my little brother has Pokemon X, I'm curious, which Pokemon did you start with? I started with Fennekin. I ask because that's what this chapter is about! Also, I remember what you said about shorter paragraphs, is this better?**

 **And Destiny Dreamer 3 thank you for your review too! I am very flattered by the things you said and hope I wont disappoint with where this plot goes.**

 **That's all I wanted to say I think, I hope everyone enjoys!  
**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie

* * *

X's smile lit up his face, but Serena could barely see it because she was laughing so hard. The three of them had an hour before they had to meet their two friends, one of whom was bringing the Pokemon and pokedexes. So X and Shauna were showing her around their small town.

Recovering from what X had said, Serena straightened and waved, "hi Ophelia," she said to a woman X and Shauna had introduced her 2 a few streets back, the woman waved back and greeted them, also remembering Serena's (middle) name. X and Shauna beamed at her, happy that she had remembered.

Serena smiled at them and at the end of the hour found herself buying toffee apples for three little kids while giggling like a small child herself. This town was so small! It was wonderful.

Everyone knew everyone and everyone was so nice, when 'Yvonne' introduced herself as a new resident they embraced her as one of their own. She had been nervous at first but when she had told everyone she lived 'over there,' with a vague hand gesture, everyone accepted that.

X checked his watch, "we should get going."

"Bye guys!" Serena waved to the kids and the three of them walked off. Serena didn't know why her parents were so anti-normal folk, they were wonderful. She had loved the past hour of mingling with new people. Not just the same snooty nobles her parents kept company. Serena understood why they were necessary and not all of them were bad, but still...

She shook her head.

X shot her a politely curious look.

Serena smiled at him, "nothing."

He smiled back and dropped the subject.

* * *

Serena looked at the path, gaping. It was so beautiful, everything in Kalos was, but it was still worth mentioning. The path was grey tones with large, flowery bushes hemming it in on both sides and neatly cut perfect green grass on either side.

What made it truly spectacular was the multitude of leafy trees that lined the path, their heavy branches leaning forwards to create a canopy of green overhead. The brilliant blue of the sky stood out beautifully behind it and the rays of sun filtering down between the leaves were almost visible.

It was breathtaking.

Serena shook her head, "you went through here coming in," she reminded herself, "you saw this before."

She hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and headed off.

* * *

Her first thought of Aquacorde Town's city square was that it was a city-sized cafe, filled with cute little round chairs and tables with parasols on top of them. The houses and shops were lined up in neat rows on either side with a large fountain in the middle of the town square and a long river at the end.

She looked around but didn't see the other teens, she, X and Shauna had split up, the other two had gone to get their things and tell their parents what they were doing and meet in Aquacorde town later that day.

Serena was supposed to be doing the same but had gone to Aquacorde town early and hovered anxiously, Dame wouldn't be able to fool her parents forever, by about mid-day, headache or no headache, they'd send someone to speak with her or go themselves and find out she wasn't there.

Serena checked her watch, it was 9:30 now and her entire family were late risers, she still had a few hours.

"Hey, Yvonne! This way! Over here!" Serena jumped when she remembered that was supposed to be her, she whipped around.

Sitting at a table with two more boys, one with short dark hair and the other with shiny red hair, X and Shauna waved at them. It was Shauna who had called out to her.

"We were just talking about you. C'mon have a seat!" Said Shauna, waving Serena into the seat opposite her.

Serena smiled warmly at her as she slid into the seat beside X. He smiled at her too and Serena smiled back before she turned her gaze to the two boys she didn't recognize.

Shauna leaned across the table "Hi Yvonne."

"Hello," said Serena smiling again, Shauna was very easy to like, but Serena wondered where she got all her energy from.

"This is the meeting place, Yvonne. I'll introduce you. Everyone, this is Yvonne," said X calmly.

He indicated the short haired boy, he was big, both height and width wise, dressed in a pair of beige shorts and black t-shirt with a vanilite on the front. He smiled at

Serena with a kind, chubby face. "So, Yvonne. This is Tierno. He can really tear up the dance floor..." And this is Trevor," said X, indicating the smaller boy. He's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests..."

"Wow...Shauna's description was spot on!" said Tierno, grinning at her.

Serena reached across the table with a friendly smile, not the fake dazzling gleam all royals had to learn, a real smile. Tierno blinked at her hand for a second and Serena wondered if she had committed a faux pas, didn't ordinary teenagers shake hands?

But then he smiled and took her hand, "welcome to the team!"

Trevor ducked his head shyly, mumbling a hello.

Serena wanted to talk with Trevor for a bit and try to coax him out of his shell a little but Tierno waved his arms wildly, and directing attention back to himself.

"Alright! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we were a closer crew if we called each other by nicknames. Can I call you Lady Y?" He asked Serena.

Lady Y, after just getting away from being 'Princess Serena'? No thanks, but a nickname wasn't a bad idea, her parents _did_ know her middle name was Yvonne after all, maybe she should have thought of a better cover name, and she really didn't want to hurt Tierno's feelings.

Just then Shauna interjected, ""What? No way! She's a Li'l Y for sure! What do you think, Trevor?" She suddenly turned on the redhead sitting beside her.

Serena noticed that X was discreetly inching his chair back and trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible so he wouldn't get noticed by Shauna and dragged into what was now an argument about Yvonne's nickname.

Huh, so he was handsome _and_ intelligent. Nice.

Caught off guard, Trevor floundered, "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Y-kins..." He suggested timidly, well aware that Shauna looked as though she were two seconds away from ripping his head off for disagreeing with her.

"What about you X, what do you think?" Serena asked him in her nicest voice, well aware that he was trying to stay out of this.

His blue-grey eyes, darker than hers, gave Serena a look that said he knew exactly what she was trying to do. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor all turned around to face him and he shuddered under the pressure of their combined gazes.

"Well how about 'Y'?" He suggested. Serena considered it, X and Y... she liked it.

"Okay, good idea." She replied.

That settled Trevor produced the Pokedexes given to him by Professor Sycamore and spent about half an hour highlighting what they could do.

Just then the open bag on the table beside Tierno shifted as someone moved and jolted the table and a Pokeball with a cute little yellow and orange Pokemon Serena recognized as a Fennekin inside, rolled out and fell towards the cement.

Serena lunged for it but was much too slow, her hand closed on empty air.

With the reflexes of a Gryffindor Seeker, X caught it inches away from the ground.

"Wow X-ey," Shauna breathed, (X-ey was her favourite nickname for Xavier), "Nice catch."

"Thank you," he set the Fennekin on the table while Tierno hurried to pull out the others before something could happen to them.

The other two were a Chespin that sat docilely, looking up at them through the translucent ball with innocent, curious eyes, a Froakie that hopped up and down as much as it could in its small container, seemingly unable to sit still with the amount of energy it had. And the Fennekin it looked a lot like Dame had before she'd evolved though the orange fur coming out of this one's ears looked more dishevelled and scruffy, giving the Pokemon a playful, mischievous look, while looking at her it butted its nose against the side of its 'ball and Serena smiled at it.

There were only three. Serena was confused, Shauna had asked her to help them because they needed an extra person but even if she wasn't there they would still be one Pokemon short.

X seemed to read her thoughts. "Only you, Shauna and I are getting a Pokemon here, Tierno and Trev already have one of their own." He informed her. He touched the Fennekin he'd just saved from a nasty crash. "Do you want this one?"

He must have seen her smiling at it. Serena opened her mouth to say 'yes.'

It was the logical choice, her father had a Delfox so she had a lot of practical knowledge of Fennekins and their evolutions, not just theoretical knowledge she had gained from her studies, she was comfortable around them and she liked them.

But still...

Serena's eyes drifted back to the Froakie next to it. Sensing her gaze it hopped up and down a couple more times as if to say 'pick me! Pick me!' Serena's lips turned up at the corners.

Well who was she to deny the little creature what it wanted? Plus she knew it would eventually grow into a Greninja, which was a part dark-type Pokemon. Serena's parents disliked dark-types, thought they were untrustworthy and sneaky. So naturally Serena had always secretly wanted one.

Plus, when she glanced at Shauna she saw that the other girl was staring at Fennekin with a half love-struck half hopeful expression that said she had been totally taken-in by how adorable the little creature was and was hoping Serena said no and she could have it but was too nice to ask.

Well, that settled it then.

Serena shook her blonde head, "No, I'll take this one," she reached over and picked up Froakie's Pokeball, holding it carefully, "unless you really want it?"

X saw Shauna's gaze out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, he deliberately reached over and picked up Chespin's Pokeball, "I'll take this one." He looked at Shauna, "if that's okay with you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Shauna nodded so hard her hair flew around her, making X smile, and then picked up Fennekin's Pokeball with both hands, cradling it gently as though it was a priceless treasure. Which, of course, to her, it was.

"OK! My partner is Fennekin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute~!" Shauna hugged the Pokeball gently against her body and Fennekin chirped happily in response.

Serena smiled down at her own Pokemon and was surprised at the fierce joy that bubbled through her, she vowed then and there that she wouldn't let her new friend down and would always do her best. _I hope you know what you're signing yourself up for little one,_ she thought, _I'm no ordinary Pokemon trainer.  
_

Beside her X appeared to be having a staring competition with his Chespin, his gaze soft and inquisitive as though he too was communicating secrets he couldn't speak aloud.

Serena took her eyes off of him when Shauna asked her for a Pokemon battle, instantly nerves gripped her, she wasn't ready, she didn't know how to do this and she barely knew her new Pokemon.

She wasn't as concerned with losing as she was with making a complete idiot out of herself and potentially damaging the bond she wanted to form with her new partner.

But even as her mind said 'no' her stupid mouth was agreeing.

X saw the expression on her face and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing good-naturedly.

"You'll be fine," he said kindly, "just use your Pokedex, it will tell you what moves your Pokemon knows so just relax and have fun."

Serena smiled back at him and feeling slightly more confident –slightly- she and Shauna took positions opposite each other with X standing to the side as a judge.

Serena actually won fairly easily, she wasn't sure if she was actually any good or if it was because Shauna was too busy staring at her Pokemon to issue too many commands. But halfway through the battle Serena found herself grinning, she was really enjoying herself.

"You're amazing, Y!" Shauna said, bouncing up to her after the battle, despite her loss, she was grinning from ear to ear.

Though she wasn't a particularly physically affectionate person Serena impulsively hugged her quickly but tightly for a second before stepping back, "yeah, you too." She said.

Tierno and Trevor congratulated her while Shauna fussed over both Serena's Pokemon and her own, telling them both how wonderful they were, petting them and cooing at them and healing their injuries.

X stepped forwards, "thanks for the advice," Serena said.

He smiled slowly. "You didn't need any advice, you're really good. I was impressed."

Serena blushed at the compliment and opened her mouth to reply when X's gaze jerked up, looking at something in the sky behind Serena with wide eyes.

"What...?"

Serena turned to look at the same time Shauna yelled, "what is that?!"

Somewhere in the distance a huge black object, it had to be huge to be so large from this distance, shot up in the sky so fast Serena couldn't tell if it was a Pokemon or a machine. It had to be a machine though, she couldn't think of any flying Pokemon that big that would be in the sky around Kalos.

Just when it reached a height Serena was sure no Pokemon could reach it stopped and spread out what appeared to be two huge wings. For a second whatever it was hung there in the sky, suspended, and Serena thought it looked like the letter Y.

Then light exploded from the Pokemon, red tinged with black but so bright that all five of them instinctively flinched and covered their eyes.

Then the light faded and whatever it was streaked back towards the land and disappeared from sight.

The all lowered their arms and/or opened their eyes.

"Wh-what was that?!" Shauna asked shakily from where she was still kneeling on the ground. She released Fennekin and Froakie, she'd unthinkingly grabbed them and clutched them close to her in an instinctive effort to protect them when that light had appeared.

"I have no idea," said X, the frown on his face saying that might not be entirely true. He brushed his hand over the three Pokeballs at his hip as if to reassure himself they were all still there.

Reaching down Serena picked up Froakie and held him close to her. The intuitive little creature croaked at her, concerned because she and Shauna were concerned but utterly unfazed by the sky turning blood red.

"It's probably nothing," said Serena to Shauna, she held out Froakie. "See? The Pokemon don't seem worried."

X shot her a grateful look as Shauna smiled, "yeah. You're probably right. And if it was important we'll probably hear about it later."

The others all nodded and Shauna bent down and picked up her own Pokemon. She gave Serena the letter from Professor Scyamore that Serena was meant to give to her mother and the five of them split, Tierno and Trevor to report back to the Professor in Lumiose and Shauna and X presumably to tell their own parents they were leaving.

"Say hi to your parents for me~!" Shauna chirped as she and X left. Serena waited until they were out of sight and then, feeling horrifically guilty, threw the letter for her parents in the garbage before setting off for Santalune City.

* * *

On her way out of Aquacorde Serena was given a free potion from a guy who worked at the local Pokemart. She stared at it blankly, everyone she'd met so far was so nice and so giving, it threw her off slightly.

As she reached the town's outer limits Serena stopped and gaped at the beautiful crystalline blue of the river that gave the town its name. Such a pure, sparkling blue, it was mesmerizing.

She stood and watched for a second before remembering that her parents would probably send someone after her once they realized she was missing. She checked the time, it was almost midday! Her parents probably knew by now! Time sure flew by when you were having fun with friends!

Hoisting her bag strap higher over her shoulder, Serena set off. She didn't just have to get as far away as possible so her parents didn't catch her, drag her back to the palace and ground her until she was seventy, she also had to fill the Pokedex for Professor Sycamore.

The Professor had done her a huge kindness by giving Serena her first ever Pokemon –who she decided she was going to name Croaky because Serena was creative like that- and dang it she was going to repay that debt! She was going to catch every single Pokemon in Kalos! And the rest of the world too if possible, it seemed like fun.

But she doubted her adventure would go that far, even Serena's craziness had limits.

Once Serena was across the bridge and heading off towards Santalune City, X strolled to the spot she'd been standing earlier and peered into the garbage, seeing the letter Serena was _supposed_ to give to her parents telling them what she would be doing, "thought so," he murmured to himself with absolutely no surprise.

Hearing running feet behind him, he turned, "Shauna's here, shall we go?" He asked his Chespin, Fletchling and Oshawott.

Hearing three chirps of agreement he smiled and headed off, Shauna beside him.

* * *

 **Ah ha! The plot begins! Hope you enjoyed guys! New chapter soon, I hope. The next chapter will be where the story picks up I think as that is where the adventure really starts. But if anyone feels I am moving too quickly or too slowly please let me know**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Down the Bunnelby hole

**Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but I got very sick for quite some time there and then I dropped my laptop and it broke and it took _weeks_ to get it fixed. But now I'm back.  
** **Thanks for all the support guys, I really appreciate it. Especially Ultimateheatblast4 for their review. Don't worry, I wont skip the important battles/game plot/etc.  
** _Okay, not much else to say; brilliant suggestion here guys: if you don't like it don't read it. I own nothing._

* * *

Chapter 3: Down the Bunnelby hole

* * *

Almost at Santalune Forest Serena stopped for the night at a motel. When she woke up the next morning there was a large piece of paper folded into thirds longways lying on her floor as though someone had slipped it under her door.

Blinking at it Serena rubbed the last of her drowsiness from her eyes and got out of bed, she padded over to it and, picking it up, she unfolded it.

It was a map of the Kalos region, the writing small, but clear and exquisite in its detail, far more so than any PokeNav.

 _But what's it doing here?_ Serena questioned. Briefly she wondered if whoever had used this room before her had left it behind but she quickly discarded that idea, even if they had and the cleaners had missed it Serena would have noticed it yesterday, it had been lying right in the middle of the floor. Whoever had put it there had definitely slipped it under her door last night or yesterday evening while she wasn't looking. But who? And why?

Serena didn't have anyone who would do this for her. If any of her new friends had wanted to buy her a map they would have just _given it to her._ And none of them knew she was staying here anyway.

Maybe whoever it was had put it under the wrong door?

That seemed like the most likely, nodding to herself Serena picked up Croaky and left to ask around if anyone was missing their map.

None of the guests were missing anything but Serena insisted on leaving it at the front desk in case its owner came looking for it.

The receptionist was giving her a bemused look that said she thought Serena was kind-hearted but being too stubborn over something as little as a map but Serena was adamant. It was a damn good map! Whoever it was that had misplaced it would have been very sorry to lose it, she was sure.

After that, she set off, Serena made sure to purchase a travel guidebook telling her of all the Pokemon in the area and also made sure she had a lot of Pokeballs and the cable that allowed her to send Pokemon straight to the PC for Professor Sycamore. She intended to catch every Pokemon for the Professor.

Just as she was setting foot in the long grass she ran into X and Shauna again, not a huge surprise considering they were all heading to the same place –out of Aquacorde- and there was only one road and one direction to go in unless you wanted to travel by sea.

"Oh hi Y," Shauna said cheerily, guess they really were serious about that nickname.

X nodded at her and smiled, he seemed shyer than he was yesterday, or maybe Serena was just misinterpreting him. He was clutching a Pokeball with a Pokemon in it in his right hand and an empty Pokeball in his left.

Shauna tugged at Serena's hand, "come learn how to catch Pokemon with me!" She begged. "X-ey's brother is an amazing trainer! That's why X knows so much about catching Pokemon and battling!" Shauna spoke with all the pride of a younger sister talking about her older brother and her little sister-like adoration of X was obvious on her face as she beamed up at him.

X blushed slightly, "yeah, my, uh, brother, uh, younger brother actually, is really good with Pokemon and he, um, taught me a lot." He walked into the tall grass, it reached his knees. "Catching Pokemon is fairly simple, he began, his awkwardness falling away as his voice took on an almost teacher-like timbre. "But there are a couple of things you have to remember. He stopped as a grey Pokemon with long ears and buck teeth ambled towards him, a playfully challenging expression on its face.

X threw the Pokeball in his right hand, a Fletchling popped out.

He ordered it to use tackle and the little bird slammed itself at the Pokemon Serena's Pokedex was telling her was a 'Bunnelby,' not that she didn't know that already, she'd seen wild and tame Bunnelbys before, they weren't exactly rare. X's Fletchling shoved the Bunnelby back, the tiny creature was stronger than it looked.

"First thing to remember, if it _can_ jump out at you _it will,"_ X assured the two girls. Briefly he pulled a face thinking of all those caves and All. Those. _Zubats._ X would rather walk barefoot over broken glass than through those caves most of the time. That would hurt but at least it wouldn't drive him absolutely _stark raving mad_ with impatience and annoyance.

Zubats tended to have that effect on him.

And nowadays they travelled in packs, commonly called hordes.

Oh joy.

"Second is to make sure to weaken a Pokemon before throwing a Pokeball at it." He instructed. "Basically the same as if you were battling for real but be careful, too much damage and the Pokemon faints and can't be captured, too little damage and any Pokemon of decent strength will be able to break out of your average Pokeball."

Well _these_ Pokemon probably wouldn't, but the environments of Vaniville and Aquacorde were as gentle and sweet as the people and there was food, water and shelter in plenty, the Pokemon here had no need to get strong or vicious. It wasn't the same everywhere.

"The third is your aim." After another tackle or so X judged the Bunnelby sufficiently weakened and threw the empty Pokeball in his left hand. Despite the fact that X, like the vast majority of the human population, was right handed, the throw was perfect. Just before the ball would have struck the Pokemon it opened and a red light came out and covered the Pokemon before being sucked back inside the Pokeball, Bunnelby and all.

"If you throw a Pokeball and miss... well then you miss," X summed up lamely, "you'll have to throw another one if you really want that Pokemon and if you miss again you'll have to keep trying. During this time the Pokemon can run, faint or attack you, something best avoided. You can pick up your missed Pokeballs afterwards but sometimes they get lost or break and it sucks to run out." The Pokeball stopped shaking and X recalled his Fletchling, after telling it –her actually- what a good job she'd done, before moving forwards and picking up his new Bunnelby.

"How hard can it be?" Shauna asked. X raised an eyebrow. Serena very quickly started wishing that the brunette girl had kept her big mouth shut.

To her credit Shauna was quick to admit she'd been wrong, this was not as easy as the experienced X had made it look. But Shauna didn't know the half of it, her aim was pretty good. Like most children Shauna had played sports during her childhood and because of that did not have a completely pathetic aim.

Serena on the other hand...

"You're doing fine," said X comfortingly as Serena sighed and lowered her hand, "you just need a bit more practice."

'Doing fine' was stretching the truth to the point where it was barely truth anymore and if X only thought Serena needed 'a bit' more practice then she shuddered to think what his definition of 'a lot' more practice was.

As it turned out Serena had absolutely no hand-eye co-ordination. She hadn't noticed yesterday when she'd thrown Croaky's Pokeball, but she supposed it was easier to lob a Pokeball on the ground rather than use it to hit a (often moving) target.

"Keep practicing, you're getting there" was X's kind encouragement and apparently he saw something in Serena that she didn't see in herself because she really didn't think she was getting anywhere, if anything Serena swore she was getting _worse.  
_

They stopped for the night, or rather, Serena stopped. Having long since got the hang of it and managing to hit her mark every single time, Shauna had stopped hours ago and was leaning against a tree offering words of encouragement while X corrected what Serena was doing wrong with an endless sea of patience.

"Here," X pressed the Pokeball with his Fletchling in it into Serena's palm, "I want you to have this."

Serena stared at the Pokemon on her palm, she blinked, it blinked back at her. Why had X...?

"You're trying to catch one of every Pokemon to send to the Professor, right?" X asked, Serena nodded.

"Well it's good to have more than one Pokemon on your team for yourself," he said.

"This isn't a pity Pokemon," X said when Serena opened her mouth, "I just..." was it her imagination or was there a blush creeping up his cheeks? "I just want you to have it."

Serena swallowed her protest, "are you sure?"

Oh yeah, X was definitely blushing now, he nodded.

Serena's hand closed around the Pokeball, "alright then, I'll take him gladly, thank you." She gave X a sincere smile and he smiled back. "Does he have a nickname? _Is_ it a him?" She asked.

"No, it's a her, and she doesn't have a nickname her, so you can call her whatever you want."

"Okay, I'll call her Fletchy," said Serena, it seemed like an okay name for a Fletchling that, if Serena was any good would eventually evolve into a Fletchinder and then a Talonflame.

Shauna came over to admire Fletchy and then teasingly demand that X get her a Pokemon too.

"Alright then, I will," said X, pulling a spare Pokeball out of his bag, "what sort of Pokemon would you like?" He asked Shauna; again he gave off the air of an older sibling indulging a younger one.

Serena smiled at them as she released Fletchy from her Pokeball and let her rest on her shoulder.

* * *

"Yay!" It probably wasn't very mature but Serena couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down on the spot several times while squealing after she caught her very first Pokemon, a Pidgey, on her own. Catching Pokemon wasn't so hard once you got the hang of it, it was getting the hang of it that was the problem for Serena.

After that Serena couldn't be stopped, she caught a Fletchling of her own, a Zigzagoon, a Bunnelby of her own, a Weedle, a Caterpie, and a Scatterbug (and only missed four times!) before Santalune Forest came into view and she again ran into Shauna.

"Hi Shauna," she called as she approached.

"Y-kins!" Despite the fact that it had only been just over a week since they had last seen each other Shauna threw herself at Serena as though they were besties who hadn't seen each other in months, it caught Serena, not used to having friends, off guard for a second and she stood there awkward and uncomfortable for another second, before returning the hug. Shauna didn't mean her any harm, so this was okay.

The two girls chatted for a bit then went their own way, Serena was at the very edge of Santalune Forest when Shauna caught up to her again, Serena was seriously starting to wonder if they had some sort of tracking device on her.

Shauna caught her arm and swung off of it slightly, again Serena jumped slightly and again she reminded herself that Shauna was very friendly but otherwise completely normal.

"Wait up! Let's walk together! I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you~!"

Secretly very glad for the company, Serena agreed and the two girls set off for the forest arm in arm.

* * *

Well if Shauna thought something exiting would happen while she was around 'Y' she was half right, they hadn't been walking for that long when the ground simply seemed to give way underneath both girls and they plummeted, screaming down a hole.

"Ow!" Gingerly Serena got to her feet. She hurt all over from where she'd landed on her side but nothing seemed to be broken or strained. "Shauna? Are you alright?! Shauna? Where are you?! Shauna!" She looked around but didn't see her new friend anywhere.

Serena frowned, she was sure Shauna had fallen right next to her, so where was she?

She smiled as she found her again but that smile turned into a frown when she saw Shauna was standing on the edge of a cliff. A cliff...down a hole. But a cliff nevertheless.

Serena bit back a scream as Shauna jumped, heart hammering in her chest she ran forwards, skidded to a halt –Serena hated heights- and quickly inched forwards until she could see over the edge, her heart now pounding in her throat.

When her eyes found Shauna, Serena nearly collapsed in relief, and in shock, Shauna was bounding across the blue grass at the bottom of the cliff in great leaps.

Without even thinking –about what the heck could possibly be going on here or her usually overpowering fear of heights- Serena scrambled down after her.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm very, very late!" Shauna's Bunnelby ears flopped as she bounced across the ground, Serena tripped over her own feet trying to keep up, her blue skirt swishing.

Something wasn't right here, but Serena just couldn't think what.

"Who painted my Flabébés red?" Serena's mother demanded, a huge crown on her head.

"Oh no, are you sure you're in the right place?" X asked Serena, adjusting his top hat.

"No! Xavier, what's going on?!" Serena asked, alarmed, none of this was making any sense... but even though she was concerned, for some reason Serena didn't think she was as worried as she should be. And this somehow seemed familiar, like a book she'd read or a movie she'd seen a very long time ago.

"Well, maybe it's just guilt that has you so concerned," X suggested, "after all, you did run away."

"Ran away! Ran away! Made your parents worry and ran away!" The guards chanted.

 _Now_ Serena felt guilty, she shook her head, "I did what I had to do!" She insisted, X didn't look convinced. Tears pooled in her eyes, "I had to do this, for my sake's and my kingdom's, otherwise, how can I be a Queen people would trust and look up to?!"

It occurred to her she'd just told X her secret identity, but that didn't bother her as much as it should.

"Guilty! Guilty!" The guards chanted.

"Serena, guilty!"

"Serena!"

"Serena!"

"Yvonne! Wake up!"

Serena gasped as she was yanked violently out of her dream which had become a nightmare.

Shauna's hands hovered on over her shoulders, "are you alright!? You were crying in your sleep!"

Serena wiped her eyes and sure enough, they were wet.

"I had a dream about Alice in Wonderland," she admitted, she recognized the setting now that she was awake.

Shauna looked doubtful, "and that made you cry?" She asked.

Oh she had no idea.

"It's hard to explain, it just felt so real," she said.

So real...

Serena wasn't sure how she knew, call it a lucky guess, women's intuition, whatever you want, but suddenly she _knew.  
_

"Wait here."

She crawled out of her sleeping bag and ran into the trees surrounding the clearing in the forest where she and Shauna had stopped for the night. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything, she circled the clearing, still looking. Just as she began to think she was wrong and there was nothing there, Serena saw it.

It was a black, shadow-like Pokémon, blending in with the darkness. Its small head had a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from it, standing out against the darkness of its body and the night surrounding it, a portion of the fog on its face covered one of its bright blue eyes, resembling hair. It also had a red spiky growth around its neck. It had skinny arms with long black tatters hanging from its shoulders and it had black, claw-like hands. It had the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It didn't have legs but stilt-like appendages in their place. Even though she'd never seen it before and didn't know anyone who had, Serena knew what it was, this Pokemon was a legend.

Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokemon.

Genuine fear seized Serena but at the same time a thrill shot through her. She was standing in front of a legendary Pokemon!

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, she didn't care about the Pokemon's reputation, it was true.

Darkrai seemed astonished; it tilted its head to the side and regarded Serena through its one visible eye.

Slowly it stretched out one of its clawed hands towards Serena, something glinted between its claws as it held the small object out towards her. It looked like... a feather, and it glowed like the moon.

Hardly daring to breathe and not quite sure what instinct propelled her, Serena took a step forwards and, her hand shaking slightly, took the feather from Darkrai.

The Pokemon took a step back and disappeared into the darkness just as Shauna came running up to her. The chill in the air surrounding them lifted.

"Y-kins!" She looked from Serena to the spot where Darkrai had been standing, "I couldn't hear you, I got worried! What Pokemon was _that?!_ I'd never seen it before. What did it give you? You're alright aren't you? You're not hurt?" Shauna was talking a mile a minute, waving her arms around in emphasis, the loudness of her voice and her quick actions startling in the quiet, dark forest.

Hiding behind a nearby tree X shakily put Oshawott's Pokeball back on his belt, "Darkrai, seriously?" He asked himself. Shaking his head, he left.

A soft wind blew and Serena closed her hand over the yellow-green feather to keep it from blowing away. "I'm fine Shauna, and yes, I think that was Darkrai."

Shauna beamed, "I knew something interesting would happen if I went with you!"

Serena smiled back, "I've changed my mind Shauna, I don't just want to go on a journey to collect Pokemon for the Professor and meet new people. I want to do more, I'm going to try and beat the Pokemon League and bond more with my team too."

Then sun began to peek over the horizon, knowing that neither of them was going to get any more sleep the two girls packed up their stuff and set off on the rest of their journey.

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys, bye!**


End file.
